How Draco And Luna Became Friends
by Funky-aj
Summary: But I Did Prequel. The story about how Draco and Luna formed their friendship after the war.


**Prologue**

I saw Draco Malfoy sitting by himself in the library bent over a piece of parchment. What is he doing here and he is by himself? Mr. Popular ditched his posy and is having a quiet moment! What is he doing? I was always overly curious, always wanting to know what was going on and all. Having a dreamy persona helped for that. No one even noticed me and even when they did, believed me harmless and kept on talking. Not that I would do anything about it but it did satisfy my curiosity.

Before I realized what I was doing, I had opened my mouth and asked "What are you doing?" Draco suddenly looked up and stared right at me. His eyes almost comically open wondering why I was even talking to him. He quickly regained his smirk and answered "What does it look like Loony?" This was going to be a long day I realized but just smiled at him and sat in the chair next to him and took the parchment out of his hands and studied it. He was drawing and his art skills surprised me. A smile crept up on my face as I stared at the serene landscape and when I finally looked back up at him, he wore a large grin on his face. My smile just grew and warmth came over my heart.

I quickly looked back down and asked him about his work and surprisingly he answered without a snarky or even sarcastic comment. An interesting conversation started between us, not a dull or even quiet moment. I was truly astonished that his thoughts were deeper than he showed the school but knew that I shouldn't judge. Appearance can be so deceiving, I, a ripe example of it.

I finally looked up at the grandfather clock in the corner and discovered it was almost curfew. I regretfully turned back to Draco and saw the same look on his face when he followed my line of sight. I said my goodbyes to him and drifted out of the library. At the door I turned and saw him looking at me. I gently waved and walked away.

Draco Malfoy. That simple name has flipped over my entire life. Since last week when we had a conversation in the library he has been all that I think about. All I want to do is talk to him again. I have never been more thankful of my dreamy appearance than right now because I can't concentrate on anything. I, Luna Lovegood, am slowly becoming crazy, but I am certainly enjoying it.

It feels so much but also so little has changed. We still don't talk and he still acts the same way but now I'll always remember how he acted around me, real and honest, a side of Draco I doubt many people have seen. I also have started mentally calling him Draco instead of Malfoy. I wonder if I am Luna in his head. Hopefully I am not 'Loony', that is even worse than Lovegood.

While I sat contemplating about Draco, he passed right in front of me. I had to stop myself from staring at his back for too long. Least someone notices that something is different between us. Not that I have many people noticing my movements. I am the definition of a "fly-on-a-wall" and I appreciate it. Who would like to be in the spotlight all the time? Harry definitely doesn't and I can't say I blame him. Harry is one person I will never be able to talk about Draco to. He is the best friend I can hope for but Draco is a sour topic for him. There is too much love lost between them.

Even my best girl friend Ginny wouldn't understand. The Weasleys and the Malfoys never got along and I believe it is getting worse with each passing generation. I could only sigh mentally and go through this awkward liking Draco phase alone. I doubt it will last long.

I stopped my musing and finally took notice of what is around me. I was walking while thinking and had ended up in front of the room of requirement on the seventh floor. Last year during the D.A. it was a place where I met my friends. This year it has become my haven, a place where I can just let my Loony persona fall and just enjoy myself. Maybe listen to the Wireless or stare at the clouds and stars the room offered on a grassy field without the bone-chilling coldness of going outside.

As I started my pacing, on the second pass in front of the wall the door swung open revealing Draco. I stood shocked and staring at him for at least a minute before I could collect myself and smile softly and move out of his way. Despite this he still stood blocking the pathway of the door looking right at me. He shook himself out of his stupor long enough to smile back and move out of the pathway and just stood in the middle of the corridor instead, still staring at me. I tore my eyes from him and looked back at the now closed door, resuming my pacing until a familiar wide translucent door appeared before me. I put my hand on the handle, turned around and invited Draco in with me.

He looked physically surprised at my invitation but agreed and entered the room ahead of me. I released a long breath I hadn't realized I was holding and joined him, closing the door behind me.


End file.
